Who Hurts Who
by FBIEpidemic
Summary: Jason doesn't believe in a lot of things but one thing is clear to him. This a dog eat dog world and you can't stop the pain that it brings but you can choose who hurts you. He knows who chose.


**Not entirely sure what to write next... This is actually only my second Batman fanfic, I have been in the fandom since before I could read and I really do love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, otherwise Bruce would be a far better father and poor Jason would not be as messed up as he is**

* * *

The world is going to hurt you ten ways to Tuesday, that much is true. How it hurts you and who it hurts you with is all up to you. Love a hundred people and a hundred people will hurt you. Love no one and you hurt yourself. Love the streets of Gotham and the streets of Gotham will hurt you. Love the prince of Gotham and he'll adopt you and put you in a ridiculous costume and you'll find that he hurts you too.

 _"_ _You're not my father!"_

 _Bruce turns around so quick that the cape that rests around his neck wraps around his body in one fluid whoosh. "What?"_

 _Jason steps closer to the man," I said, you're not my father."_

 _Bruce shakes his head and scoffs before turning away from the enraged teen. "You know what," Bruce turns back to Jason and shakes his head. "You're right. I am not your father but if the years that I spent looking after you means anything then that doesn't matter." Bruce throws his hands up in exasperation," I put more care into you than either of your parents Jason."_

 _Jason shakes his head," fuck you, Bruce." Jason turns away and starts his long walk home," I don't need you, Bruce! I was never like the others. I never needed you to survive. Hell, the only thing you ever gave me was an early grave."_

 _"_ _You think I don't know that!" Bruce's eyes light up with anger that Jason had never seen. He was used to the displeased side looks and often growling tone but this is so much different. "I held your lifeless body in my arms for hours. I held you close until the only warm there was between us was coming from the heaters in the suit!"_

 _Jason throws the red helmet at Bruce, hitting the man square in the chest with enough force that he moves. "Screw you, Bruce!"_

If you love your family, they will hurt you too.

 _"_ _Careful kid," Jason holds Tim Drake against his chest, immobilizing the boy and preventing him from hurting himself further._

 _The first thing he does upon entering the bat cave is look for Bruce, luckily the Batman is still out on patrol._

 _"_ _What did you do to Drake, Todd?" Damien comes out of the shadows, a cold present in his cherry red nose._

 _"_ _I didn't do-"_

 _Dick walks in and gasp," Jason!" Dick sprints to Jason and forcefully takes Tim out of his arms. "What did you do?"_

 _Jason wishes that it didn't hurt to be accused of hurting the kid. It does. It hurts. He shoots bad guys but he doesn't hurt his kid brother. If anything he's mad that he thinks of Tim this way. He wouldn't- Hell, he doesn't want to be here anymore. "You know, to hell with you all. Let me know when he wakes up?"_

 _He doesn't wait for Dick to put together what is happening or even stop for a moment so that Dick can answer his question. He hates these people._

Sometimes, they hurt you so bad that you don't ever want to look at them but… Sometimes you love them anyway. You can't help if they're your family. You don't really choose them, they chose you.

"Jay Bird!"

Alfred smiles proudly," Master Jason."

"Hey, Al." Jason expects the looks of shock and even disbelief but the look in Bruce's eyes hurt the worst. "Bruce," he sends his old mentor a slight nod.

"J-" Jason peeks up because Bruce is so close to saying something sentimental. Dick cuts him off with a loud squeal and a hug that is so tight Jason fears that his older brother may recrack his newly healed ribs.

"Jay you haven't been to a family dinner since... I don't know and it's only a bonus that you're here for the holiday!" Dick releases him and presents him to the rest of the family, per usual his bangs hang down in his face and his jacket is stained with the scent of alcohol, cigarettes, and blood but he's there. He made them happy.

Dinner goes smoothly, well as smoothly as a family dinner in the mansion can go. Alfred takes Jason's jacket, hardly giving him enough time to sneak his cigarettes out of the pocket, and promises that when it is returned it will not only smell better but look brand new. Jason bets twenty bucks that it won't. Alfred sighs and in his British charm tells Jason that he could never take his money.

Now, with everything calming back down Jason sneaks out onto the balcony (from the study's window).

A muffled cough reminds him all too soon where he is and he tosses what is left of his cigarette off the side.

"Bruce," his mentor's name comes out a bit forced as the boy visibly holds the smoke in.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jason's face is turning red but he refuses to give in. He opts for just shrugging in response.

Bruce simply nods, shoves his hands deep into his pockets, and moves to stand beside Jason. "You know, almost a week ago I caught Tim up here smoking something that was certainly not a cigarette yet it reeked of you. He caved and told me that you said it would calm his nerves." Bruce shakes his head," if you're gonna give your brother's drugs, at least pick the ones that are better at lying."

Jason lets out a tight cough," nark."

Bruce grabs Jason's nose and they stand there eye's locked waiting to see who will give in first.

Jason squirms a bit and Bruce smiles," let it out, Jay."

Finally, Bruce just let's go. He sighs, turning away from Jason, and leans over the balcony. "I don't care if you smoke, Jay." Bruce sneaks a glance at his second oldest son. "I don't care that you sell your brother weed… in moderation." Bruce drops his head," but I do care that you're not coming around anymore. I know you think that I don't care, but I do, and your brother's missing you… visits even if they include endless teasing."

Bruce pushes himself off of the railing of the balcony and just as he's about to leave Jason speaks up. "Hey, B?"

Bruce turns," yeah?"

Jason twists his toe into the floor like he had done so many times before to stomp out cigarettes," uh…"

Bruce walks the distance back and pulls the younger man into a much gentler hug than the one that Jason experienced with Dick. "I know you think you don't need me but I need you." Bruce runs a hand up and down his back. "You're my kid, even if you wish you weren't."

When Bruce pulls away Jason reaches out, catching his father by the arm," hey, B, I don't think that."

Bruce nods and walks back into the house," Goodnight, Jason."

Jason smiles and turns back to the balcony. He sticks a new cigarette between his teeth," Goodnight, Dad."

Just as he brings his zippo to the tip a window just above him is thrown open and Bruce sticks his head out," and put that thing out. I didn't mean what I said about not caring."

Jason closes the zippo and gives him a thumbs-up," gotcha, pops."

Bruce nods," good!"

Jason shakes his head. It's like he said. You don't get to do much about getting hurt in this shit fest of a world but you do get a say in who hurts you.


End file.
